


You're The One

by Sweetheart_Charlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Past Abortion, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheart_Charlie/pseuds/Sweetheart_Charlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel never thought he would find a mate, let alone a soul mate. After his former boyfriend left, he didn't think he would find anyone. That is until his junior year of college. Things are going to change for Castiel that might lead him in the right direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm used to posting on Wattpad, but I decided to start posting on here with my new story.
> 
> I know it's not going to be the greatest, but I'm trying to stretch my horizons and practice my writing skills.
> 
> There are some warnings, but I'll get into that when I actually write about them. I just wanted to have those warnings for everyone to see now.
> 
> There won't be a relationship between Dean and Cas for a while, but, obviously, it will happen. I will go in to past relationships though.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. I will try to update as soon as I can. I won't take months on end to update, I promise you that.

"Hey!" A bouncy redhead stopped at the doorway of her best friend's dorm room. "I didn't even see you arrive. Why didn't you tell me you were here?" 

She walked in, putting the small box of things she had in her hands down to hug her friend. 

"Gabriel dropped me off not too long ago. I wanted to get settled in before I came to see you." Castiel pulled away, smiling. "How was your summer, Charlie?" 

"Amazing," she breathed out, smiling widely. "I think I found my mate." 

"Oh, god. Is this going to be a Grease moment?" Cas joked. "Tell me more, tell me more, like did she have a car?" 

Charlie snorted, pushing Cas' shoulder. "Shut up. I'm being serious." 

Cas chuckled. "Let's get some lunch and you can tell me more about her." 

The campus was noisy and crowded. Summer was over. Classes were back in session. The freshman were busy finding their way around the campus while the upperclassman greeted old friends. 

Maybe going to the bar & grill next door to the college wasn't that great of an idea, but Charlie and Cas were hungry and they didn't want to go too far. 

The place was packed. Music, laughter, and conversations filled the restaurant. The two friends squeezed their way to a table close to the back. 

"Maybe we should have gone somewhere else," Cas said loud enough for Charlie to hear. 

"Yeah, but I love their fries and I know you love their burgers," Charlie pointed out. "And besides, maybe someone will catch your eye. This place is full of hot alphas." 

Cas rolled his eyes. "Yes, just what I want. A frat boy. All of these college alphas just want someone to knot and alcohol to drink. They don't care about anything else." 

"Hey. You never know." She shrugged. "Maybe you'll find your mate here." 

"I doubt it," he muttered. 

"I'm going to see if I can get us some drinks," Charlie said before heading towards the bar. 

Cas smiled politely at a couple of alphas and betas that passed by and gave him a flirty smile. He decided to look down at his menu. He didn't need unwanted attention from a drunk alpha.

"Hey, sweetheart," a voice drawled from beside Cas. "Can I buy you a drink?" 

"No, thank you," Cas deadpanned, eyes still on the menu in his hands. 

"Oh, come on, baby. One drink won't hurt," the voice pressed on. 

"I said no thank you." Cas looked up to eye his admirer. "I can buy my own drinks." 

"A pretty omega like you don't have to." The alpha stroked Cas' cheek. 

Cas flinched away in disgust. "Don't touch me." 

"Hey, babe. Sorry I was late." Another voice came up to them. 

Cas looked up to see a dirty blond alpha with a beer in his hand. He slipped in the seat in front of Cas. 

"It's fine." Cas smiled. He looked back at the knothead that was hitting on him. "As you can see, my mate is here. I don't need you to buy my drinks." 

The drunk alpha eyed the two of them before walking off to a group. Cas sighed in relief. 

"Thank you, Balthazar," Cas said. 

"No problem, Cassie." Balthazar winked. "So, can I buy you a drink?" He asked, smugly. 

"Already got that covered handsome," Charlie said, walking over with two beers in her hand, handing one to Cas. 

"And that's an example of a knothead," Cas muttered, taking a sip of his drink. 

"Hey, I take a little offense to that," Balthazar put in. 

"Please, Balth. You hit on anything that moves." Charlie snorted. 

"I keep in contact with my conquests. Well, some of them. I mean, I'm a nice guy." Balthazar looked back and forth from Cas and Charlie for approval. 

"Yeah, nice to call the betas and omegas you sleep with your 'conquests," Cas added. 

Balthazar opened his mouth, but quickly closed it when he realized he didn't have a comeback. Charlie and Cas laughed. 

"Speaking of conquests. It looks like someone has been staring at you," Charlie said, tilting her chin to the bar behind Cas. 

Cas rolled his eyes and turned around to a pair of jade green eyes staring at him. The pair of mesmorizing green eyes belonged to a tall, muscled alpha with freckles splayed across his nose. 

The breath caught in the omega's throat. He tried to act unfazed by the attractive alpha staring at him. Cas turned back around quickly before the alpha would think Cas was interested. 

Cas shrugged, taking a sip from his beer in front of him.

"Cas, you haven't been in a relationship since high school. Why don't you try to let someone in? Maybe one of the guys that asks you out could be the one," Charlie said. 

"I highly doubt that," Cas murmured. 

"Inias left a year ago," Charlie said sympathetically. "You should get back out there." 

"Charlie," Cas sighed. 

"Look, I know you and him were serious, but he's gone. Start dating again," Charlie pressed on. 

Cas rolled his eyes and looked at Balthazar. "Any help?" 

"Sorry, Cas, but I agree with Charlie." Balthazar shrugged. "We're juniors. Almost everyone I know are already mated."

"You know what? Fine," Cas huffed, forfeiting the fight.

\-----

Castiel hugged Charlie when they reached her dorm room. 

"Let's get some coffee at Hanni's before class," Charlie said, pulling away from the hug. 

"Yeah. Meet at the fountain?" Cas asked. 

Charlie nodded. Cas waved back at her as he walked towards his dorm. 

When the omega got there, he noticed the door was open. His roommate must finally be there. 

He entered the room slowly, tapping on the open door with his knuckles to announce his presence. "Hello?" 

Cas' nose was slammed with an amazing smell. Like oak, leather, and sun. It reminded him of sitting in a field on a breezy, summer day.

He heard a shuffling before he saw the green eyes he saw earlier. Cas faltered a bit, but tried not to show any emotion. 

"Hey. Are you my roommate?" The alpha asked. 

"Uh, yeah, I guess I am." Cas' smile wavered. "I'm Castiel. You can call me Cas." 

"Castiel?" The alpha knitted his brows together. 

"Yes," Cas sighed. "My mother was very fond of-"

"The angel of Thursday," The alpha cut Cas off. Cas looked at him quizzically. He shook his head and chuckled. "My little brother, he, uh, he's into stuff like that. But I like it." 

Cas nodded, not knowing what he meant. 

"Your name," The alpha said quickly. "I meant I like your name." 

"Oh. Um, thank you." The omega blushed a bit. 

"I'm Dean, by the way." The alpha held his hand out. 

"Nice to meet you, Dean." Cas smiled. "I'm sorry I picked my side of the room already. I didn't think I would get a roommate. I never got one the past two years." 

"No, it's fine," Dean said, shrugging. He finally realized he was holding Cas' hand still. He let go quickly. "First come, first serve." 

Cas rubbed the back of his neck. "I should finish unpacking." 

"Yeah, right, of course." Dean smiled a little before moving back to his things. 

"You're new here, right?" Cas asked, deciding to break the silence. "This is a small college. I pretty much know almost everyone here. I've never seen you." 

"Yeah. I decided to transfer here. I heard that this was a decent art school." Dean shrugged. "I'm kind of paying out of pocket." 

"Same here." Cas breathed a laugh. "My parents didn't want to pay for my school since I decided to major in art. They wanted me to become a doctor like the rest of my family." 

Cas realized what he said. He mentally kicked himself, a slight blush going across his cheeks. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you my back story," the omega said, shaking his head at his own stupidity. 

"No, it's okay." Dean chuckled. "You're a rebel. I like that," He joked, putting his last shirt away. He snuck a peak at Cas. He saw Cas' cheeks go pink. 

"Um," Cas stuttered, not knowing what to say. 

A ringing phone broke the awkwardness. Dean fumbled trying to find where he put his cell phone. 

"Yeah, hello?" Dean answered. 

Cas went back to unpacking, not wanting to be rude and listen to Dean's conversation. 

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine," Dean muttered through the phone. 

The omega couldn't help but smile. His big brother, Gabriel, called Cas 10 minutes after he got to college as a freshman. 

When Cas got his first heat and presented as an omega, Gabriel was more protective of him. 

The two brothers were close. They always were. The Novak house was chaotic. With 5 children and the oldest two always in a quarrel, how can it not be? 

"Okay. I know." Dean sighed. "No, I didn't sigh." He rolled his eyes, hanging his head. "I'm going to see you Saturday. It's not like I'm out of state." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, 45 minutes is a long drive." 

Cas looked over his should at the alpha. He chuckled, shaking his head. 

The omega had to admit, he wish his mom was that protective of him. His mom, the head brain surgeon at the state hospital, was always busy. He guesses that's the reason why Gabriel felt the need to protect him. 

Their dad disappeared when they were young. Lucifer said he saw him walk out with a suitcase in hand. Gabriel said he thinks their dad couldn't take the fighting and their mom always working.

"I love you, too," Dean murmured quickly before hanging up. "So, um, do you know where the shower room is?" 

Cas turned from placing his last picture on his desk. "When you get off the elevator on the first floor, go to your right and it's the second door on the left." 

"Thanks." Dean smiled, grabbing his shower caddy and the clothes he left out on his bed before walking out. 

Cas let out a long breath, flopping down on his bed. He grabbed his cell phone and texted Gabriel that he was settled in and fine. 

Not even two minutes after he sent it, his phone rang, Gabriel's number and photo flashing on the screen. 

"Hey, Gabe," the omega greeted. 

"Hey, baby bro. How's everything going?" Gabriel asked. 

"Everything's fine. I unpacked and I'm settled in. No need to worry," Cas reassured him. 

"Did you eat? Do you know where your classes are? You still have your emergency credit card, right?" Gabriel rambled on. 

Cas sighed. "Gabe, I'm 21. I know how to take care of myself." 

"I know, Cas," Gabriel said. "But you're my little brother. You're all alone up there without anybody around." 

"What about you?" Cas asked. "You're all alone in the apartment. I'm worried about you." 

"Oh, please. I'm gonna be 30. I definitely know how to take care of myself. Besides, I'm an alpha. No one tries to mess with me. You're an omega. You have dangers all around. Drunk alphas around omegas and betas are not a good thing." 

"Gabe-" Cas started, but stopped when he saw Dean standing by the door. 

"Um, where were the showers again?" Dean asked, sheepishly. 

"First floor, to you right then it's the second door on your left," Cas pointed out. 

"Thanks, again." Dean waved before walking off again. 

"Who was that?" Gabriel asked, skeptically. 

"My new roommate," the omega stated. "He transferred here since the classes aren't that expensive." 

"Hmm," Gabe hummed. "So, is it another omega?" 

"No," Cas said, biting his lip. 

"Beta?" 

"No.." 

"Your roommate is an alpha!" Gabriel exclaimed. "You can't live with an alpha. What if he does something? All those college guys are drunk knotheads."

"Calm down, Gabriel," Cas growled. "You treat me like a child. I'm not an infant anymore. I will be fine. Dean seems nice." 

"You better tell me if he tries to lay one finger on you," Gabe demanded. 

Gas sighed. "Gabriel-" 

The oldest brother cut him off. "You're my little brother, Cassie. I don't want anything to happen to you." 

"I know," the omega said, smiling. "But I'll be okay. I promise. 

"You better call me if anything bad happens," Gabriel said sternly, but warmly. 

"I will," Cas reassured him. "I got to get some sleep. I'll see you Friday." 

"Okay. Bye, Cassie," Gabe said before hanging up. 

Castiel changed into an old shirt Inias left him and a pair of pajama pants before laying back into bed. 

_____ 

Cas grabbed his bag and keys as he headed for the door. 

He made his way to the fountain in the center of campus. The water heaved different ways, making a intricate design. 

As the water hit the porcelain, it back splashed at Cas while he stood waiting for Charlie. 

Charlie came jogging over. "Sorry I'm late. I was showing my roommate to the showers. She's new." 

"What a coincidence. My new roommate is new, too," Cas told her as they started walking to the coffee shop a block away. 

"Oh, I know," she said cheekily. "He's an alpha." 

Cas groaned. "I still find it weird that you and my brother text each other. Especially about me." 

Charlie snickered. "I'm sorry, but he texted me telling me to keep an eye on you. He really doesn't like the idea of you bunking with an alpha." 

"It's not like I had a choice," Cas shrugged. "Besides, like I told Gabriel, Dean is nice. He doesn't seem like your typical college alpha." 

"Mhm." Charlie pursed her lips. "A little fancied are we?" 

Cas' cheeks tinted. "What? No. I mean, he's attractive, but it's not going to turn into anything. I'm not looking for a relationship right now." 

"Like Balth said yesterday, we're juniors in college. A lot of people are already mated. Some with kids on the way. Maybe you should try getting out there. Inias isn't your one and only," Charlie said. 

"I know." Cas sighed. "It's hard, you know. My mom is very picky about my mate. I was lucky she approved of Inias. She prefers me being with an alpha rather than a beta, so when I brought Inias home, I was nervous." 

"Hey, who cares? You're living with Gabe. You shouldn't have to worry about your tight ass mother," Charlie said, knowing Cas would agree rather than be upset for saying it. She looked at Cas, still silent. "I'll find you a nice alpha, okay?" 

"Charlie, I don't need you to set me up," Cas said, fondly. "I'll keep my options open," He said, not sure if he actually meant it. 

When they got to the coffee shop, they were met with a few college students that had decided to get coffee before their class. Cas and Charlie waited in line, taking wandering glances at the other students. Some faces they've seen, some are fresh. 

"Are you going out this weekend or are you staying in?" Charlie asked, shoving her hands in her pocket, searching for her money. 

Cas shrugged. "I told Gabe I was going to meet him at the bar by our apartment, but I really don't want to." 

"Oh, come on, you grumpy baby," Charlie teased, poking him in the chest. "You, me, Gabe, club. Friday night. I know a great one." 

"Come on, Charlie. A club? Really?" Cas rolled his eyes. "I am not in the mood for grinding and loud music." 

"Yes, you are. We are going. End of discussion," Charlie demanded. 

"Yes, ma'am," Cas gritted out. 

Cas turned from Charlie to order his and Charlie's coffee. They walked on the other side of the counter to wait. 

"Hey, you two." Their friend Meg sauntered over, smiling. "I didn't see you yesterday. I was looking for both of you." 

"Hey, Meg." Cas hugged her. "We went to Pat's to get a bite last night. We thought you would be there." 

"I went there earlier, but it was becoming too noisy and smelling too much like alpha." Meg grimaced. 

"Tell me about it," Cas agreed, rolling his eyes. "Hey, do you want to go to a club with Charlie this weekend?" 

"You're not getting out of going, Cassie. Don't make me drag you there," Charlie said sternly. "Meg, you can come, but you have to help me get Cas there too." 

"Hell yeah, I'm in." Meg smirked. 

"You two will be the death of me," Cas grumbled, grabbing his coffee from the counter. 

\----- 

Later in the evening, Cas walked back to his dorm after having dinner with Meg, Charlie, and Balthazar. He was tired and full of paint from his 4 art classes. 

He reached his dorm, rustling through his bag looking for his key. 

"Damn," He breathed. He couldn't find his key. He was ready to unload the content of his bags on the floor. 

"Hey," Dean said as he walked towards him. "Lose something?" 

Cas looked his way. "Oh, um, yeah. I can't seem to find my key," He stuttered. 

"I got it." The alpha smiled, grabbing his key out of his front pocket. "It happens." 

Dean unlocked the door, motioning for Cas to walk in first. The omega smiled timidly before walking in. 

Cas made his way to his bed, tossing his bag onto it before him. His emptied his bag on his bed, going through everything until he finally found the silver key on the bottom of all the contents. 

"Found it," Cas announced. 

The alpha chuckled. "I'm glad." 

Cas smiled up at Dean, who was taking his laptop and camera out. "Oh, you're a photography major?" 

Dean held the camera up and snapped a photo of Cas. "No, I just like taking pictures of cute omegas." 

The omega blushed furiously, turning away from Dean. 

"I was joking," Dean said. "I mean, I was joking about the taking photos thing. Not the part about you being cute," Dean rambled. "I'm sorry. That was kind of blunt." 

"No, it's okay," Cas said, dismissing the issue. "Um, thank you, I think." 

Dean smiled, thinking how cute Cas is when he got embarrassed. "Yes, I am a photography major. I've always loved taking pictures of everything. My mom bought this camera for me when I graduated high school." He held up his camera. 

"It's nice," Cas said. "I'm guessing you're close to your mom." 

Now it was Dean's turn to blush in embarrassment. "Um, yeah. I guess." 

Cas bit back his smile. "I apologize. I didn't mean to embarrass you." 

"No, you didn't." 

The omega turned back to his bag, putting everything back inside. 

"I'm guessing you're a painter," Dean said, breaking the awkward silence. 

"No, I just like hanging around clowns on my spare time," Cas joked, giving the alpha a teasing smirk. 

The alpha snorted. "Good one." 

Cas smiled proudly, feeling good about warming up to his new roommate. He was afraid he would get a frat boy. 

The omega got up and grabbed some clothes from his drawers. 

"I'm going to wash this paint off," Cas stated, walking towards the door. 

"No more hanging around clowns," Dean retorted. 

Cas laughed, closing the door behind him.

He headed down to the showers. The hallways were almost empty considering the time.

The omega started walking into the boy's side of the hallway, running into a shirtless, wet, alpha.

Cas fell backwards at the impact, not expecting the alpha to be that solid.

"Shit," the alpha exclaimed. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He held his hand out to help Cas up.

The smaller boy grabbed his hand. The unnamed alpha pulled up the omega in one easy pull.

"No, I'm fine. It was my fault," Cas said, brushing himself off.

He looked up, not expecting to see a shirtless, attractive, brunet alpha. Water dropplets fell down the brunet's chest, down to the towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

The omega quickly looked away, blushing furiously.

The alpha chuckled. "It was mine. I was way too into my music." He held up his iPod.

Cas looked up at him and smiled. "It happens."

"Yeah," The brunet said, smiling. "I'll see you around. I'm sorry again."

Cas watched the alpha walk away, his muscles rippling under his glistening skin. The brunet smiled back at Cas before disappearing upstairs.

The omega bit his lip, walking to the omega showers. Maybe getting back out there isn't such a terrible idea.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little on the short side. I just wanted to get the next chapter out.
> 
> I edited and added more tags. So, before you read, I would check them again. I want to make sure I don't offend or trigger anyone.
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy. :)

A Couple of Weeks Later 

   Charlie decided to drag everyone to a new club that her new girlfriend Gilda invited her to. 

   Ever since Cas invited Dean to get dinner with them one day, the alpha has been socializing with them, considering he doesn't know many people at school. 

   "No, I'm serious," Dean said, laughing. 

   "That's impossible, Dean. It is not possible for you to beat three alphas by yourself and not be in a coma," Cas challenged, sipping his beer. 

   "They were messing around in my aunt's bar. I had to do it." Dean shrugged, leaning back in his seat. 

   "Three alphas? Drunk alphas at that?" Meg asked again. "I'm with Cas on this one. That's not possible." 

   "Pick any three alphas. I'll kick their asses without getting a scratch on me." Dean smirked, taking a long drink from his beer bottle. 

   The alpha liked the way Cas was looking at him. A mix between amazement, intimidation, and arousal. Then again, that could be the alcohol. 

   Cas cleared his throat, feeling the alcohol getting to him. "I'll get the next round." 

   The omega got up from the table of his friends and walked to the crowded bar. 

   The second a person moved away, Cas took their place. He tried his damnedest to get one of the bartenders to notice him. 

   After a few minutes of waving his hand around like a tourist trying to hail a cab in New York, a bartender looked his way. Cas ordered six beers for him and his friends. 

    He grabbed the drinks and turned around to go back to his table, when he bumped into someone, almost dropping all the beers from his hand. 

    "I'm so sorry," the person he bumped into said, helping Cas steady himself. 

    Cas looked up and saw the alpha he ran into a couple of weeks ago in the showers. 

    "Oh, it's you." the alpha smiled. "We've got to stop running into each other." 

    The omega laughed, looking down at his feet shyly. "Were you too into your music again?" 

    "That and I'm a little tipsy," the alpha joked. "I'm sorry that I keep running into you." 

    "No, it's okay. It's my fault. I'm not that coordinated." Cas smiled. 

    It was the alpha's turn to laugh. "I'm Gadreel." 

    "I'm Castiel. Or Cas, if you prefer." 

    "I like Castiel," Gadreel said, grinning. "I hope I run into you again." 

    The omega chuckled. "Is that your way of picking someone up? You keep 'accidentally' running into them." 

    "Is it working?" The alpha asked, trying to hide his smirk. 

    Cas bit his lip, smiling a bit. "Maybe." 

    Gadreel nodded. "Then how about I get your number?" 

     "Look," the omega said, trying not to meet Gadreel's eyes. "This flirting back and forth is nice. I haven't done this in a long time, but the thing is I don't know if I'm ready to date. I just got out of a long term relationship. The wound is still fresh." 

     "Hey, I get that," Gadreel sympathized. "How about this? When you're ready to get back out there, you can give me a call." 

     The alpha took out a piece of paper and wrote his number on it. He slipped it in Cas' back pocket, almost pressing up against him. 

     Cas held back a whimper, taking in the alpha's scent; like a warm day on the beach. Sand, ocean water, the warm breeze. 

      "See you around," Gadreel said, winking. The alpha walked away, joining a group of other alphas and a couple of betas. 

    The omega smiled to himself as he walked back to his table of friends. He set the drinks down, sliding back into the booth next to Dean. 

    "So who was that you were talking to?" Charlie asked, smirking, wiggling her eyebrows. 

    "Just a student that goes to our college." Cas shrugged, trying not to give Charlie the impression of something more. "I've seen him around at school before. We were just talking." 

    "And he's at this bar? More than 10 miles from the college?" Dean queried, a hint of jealousy in his words. "Sounds like you have a stalker." 

    Cas knitted his eyebrows together, looking at Dean. "No, he's not. It's just a coincidence. Besides, he's nice." 

    Balthazar smiled knowingly. "Someone a little fancied?" 

    "Yep. I've seen that look before," Charlie added, teasing along. 

    "There's nothing going on. Like I've said before, I'm not ready to date," Cas huffed, drinking from his beer. 

    Dean looked at Cas up and down, trying to figure him out. They've only known each other for a couple of weeks, but Dean still wants to know more about the omega. Not that he has a crush. He doesn't. He just thinks it's polite to know more about your roommate. 

    Sensing that her girlfriend was going to bother Cas more about the mystery guy, Gilda grabbed Charlie's hand. "Let's go dance." 

    "Yeah. I could use some loud thumping and grinding," Balthazar joked. 

    Meg and Balthazar made their way to the dance floor. Charlie stopped before Gilda could pull her away. 

   "Come on, you two." Charlie gestured for the Dean and Cas to follow them. 

    "I'm not much for dancing," Dean said, waving her off. 

    "Come on, Cas." Charlie held her hand out for Cas to take. 

    Cas grabbed Charlie's hand, smiling. Before he walked off, he grabbed Dean's hand, pulling him with the group to the dance floor. 

    The alpha was about to protest, but decided against it. He can try and have fun with his new friends, even if it involves dancing at a club. 

\----- 

    The next day, as the sun was just barely starting to set, Cas decided to finish his essay outside since it was warm, breezy, and partly cloudy. It was one of those days Castiel loves to be outside. 

    He sat under one of the big trees by the dorms rooms. He took out his laptop and his headphones, turning his iPod on to one of his favorite playlists he used to listen to all the time in high school.

    The omega was too focused to noticed a figure walking towards him until the person sat besides him under the tree. He took his headphones off, looking next to him at the stranger. 

    "Hey," Dean greeted, smiling. 

    Cas smiled. "Oh, hello, Dean." 

    "What are you working on?" The alpha asked, crossing his legs, leaning to look at Cas' laptop. 

    "Just finishing up an essay for art history," Cas said, closing his laptop. "How was your visit with your parents?" 

    "It was nice." Dean shrugged. "I was blackmailed by my little brother. He knew I was hungover." 

    Cas chuckled. "I'd like to meet your brother someday."

    "He's a little pain," Dean said, adoration in his voice. "He's a good kid though. He's smart."

    "Sammy, right?" Cas asked, dipping into his bag for a small bag of licorice.

    "He prefers Sam. I like calling him Sammy." Dean smiled, taking a piece of candy from Cas' hand.

    The omega pouted before getting another. "Did your parents find out you went over for Sunday dinner hungover?"

    "Fortunately, no. Sammy didn't say anything." The alpha let out a sigh of relief, chewing in his piece of licorice. "It was your fault to begin with."

    Cas shook his head. "No, it was Charlie's. She always drags me to bars and clubs to hopefully find a new mate. I only asked you so you could at least make the night bearable." He realized what he said. He quickly continued talking. "You didn't have to say yes."

    "Well, I like being around you. I couldn't say no." Dean paused, looking away from Cas. He cleared his throat. "You said 'new mate.' You had a mate before? It's kind of hard to break a bond like that."

    Cas rubbed the back of his neck. "I technically didn't have a mate, just a very serious boyfriend. We dated all through high school and our freshman year of college. We wanted to mate, but...it's a long story."

    "I'm sorry," Dean said, voice soft and sympathetic. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you break up?"

    Cas shook his head, trying to fake a smile. He started packing his stuff away. "Again, it's a long story."

     Dean panicked, thinking he hit a nerve. "Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get into your business." 

     "No, it's okay, Dean," Cas said, throwing his bag over his shoulder. "It's fine. I wasn't offended." 

     The omega turned to start walking away, trying to hide the pain on his face. Dean jogged to catch up with his roommate, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

    "Cas, buddy, I really am sorry," the alpha apologized. "That was personal. That's your own stuff." 

    Cas turned to look at Dean, trying to give him a convincing smile. "Really. It's okay. It's in the past for me. I'm moving on." 

    Dean dropped his hand, nodding. Cas gave him another small smile before walking off towards the dorms. 

    Once Cas was safely inside the dormitories, he leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath, trying not to let the memories flood back. 

    A lot of shit happened between Cas and Inias. Only his family knows about it. Even though him and Charlie were childhood friends, Cas could never tell her the truth. All she knows is the breakup wasn't on that great of terms. Charlie was there for him the night it happened. 

    The omega gathered himself and walked back to his dorm room, trying not to look at the pictures around his side of the room.

    He sat on his bed, letting out a long breath. His eye caught the little piece of paper on his nightstand with Gadreel's number on it. 

    The words 'moving on' rang in his head. The omega grabbed the piece of paper, debating what to do. 

    "I need to see Charlie," he said out loud to himself. 

    He got up, grabbing his bag, and rushing out to go to the girl's dorms. 

    When he got to Charlie's door, he could hear loud moaning coming from the other side of the door. The grossed out omega turned away, not wanting to know what was going on. 

    "Cas!" He heard Charlie call out from down the hall. 

    He turned around to see his best friend walking towards him. "Oh, I thought you and Gilda were having fun in your room." 

    The beta rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "No. My roommate decided to bring her 'boyfriend' over while I was finishing my last class. I walked in, and let me tell you, I have that image seared in my brain." 

    Cas chuckled. "Do you want to go get some dinner?" 

    "Yeah," she said. "But I don't have a lot of money." 

    "We can get something at the cafeteria." Cas shrugged. 

    The cafeteria was almost empty. Not a lot of people eat dinner at the school unless they're low on cash. 

    They sat down at a table away from the couple of people with their dinner. 

    "So, why were you at my dorm?" Charlie asked, piling a forkful of spaghetti in her mouth. 

    "I just wanted to talk," Cas mumbled, pushing his food around on his plate. 

    "What's up?" The beta gave her best friend her full attention. 

    Cas let out a deep breath. "I never gave you the full story on why Inias and I broke up." 

    "What do you mean?" She asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

    "I got pregnant," Cas said, his voice wavering. 

    "Wait, what?" Charlie exclaimed, making other students look at them. She leaned forward and lowered her voice. "What do you mean you got pregnant? What happened?" 

    "We weren't trying. It was one of those rare cases where I got pregnant out of my heat." He didn't look at her. "We were still excited either way. I couldn't believe we were going to start a family." 

     "But," Charlie paused. "I don't understand." 

     "We went to go tell my mom the news, but she wouldn't have it. She was so pissed we were having a child without being married and mated." 

     The beta stared at him in disbelief, knowing where he was going with it. "No." 

     Cas wiped his tears. "My mom made me..." He sobbed, tears falling faster. "She made me have an abortion." 

     "Oh my God, Cas." She whispered. She got up and hugged Cas tightly. "I'm so sorry." 

    The omega pulled away, wiping his tears once more. "When Inias found out, he was furious. He said he couldn't handle my mom controlling me and he would never forgive me for what I did. That's when he left."

    "I always hated your mother. She was a stuck up tight ass, but now I hate her for a whole new reason," Charlie spit out. "Cas, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?"

    "I was ashamed," Cas said, shrugging. "I couldn't tell anyone. It was so hard for me."

    "I understand." Charlie nodded. She paused, opening her mouth then quickly closing it. Opening it again she asked, "Why did you tell me after all this time?"

    The omega sighed. "Because I don't know what to do." He put the crumpled up slip of paper with Gadreel's number on the table. "Half of me is still caught up in this, but the other half says that maybe I should get back out there."

    Charlie grabbed the paper. "Cas, I can't tell you what to do. It's your choice. I would understand if you swore off dating all together, but you're thinking of dating again, so that's good." She smiled, tucking the piece of paper back into Castiel's hand. "What do you think you should do? What do you really want to do?"

    "I," he paused, a smile tugging on his lips. "don't know." He groaned, resting his head on the table.

    "I really thought this was going to be your breakthrough moment," Charlie muttered, taking a sip of her water.

    "I need sleep," Cas mumbled, head still on the table.

    "I know," the beta sympathized, patting her friend's head. "Go get some rest. I'm staying here for a while to make sure I don't walk in on my roommate. I'll see you tomorrow."

    The omega got up and starting trudging back to his dorm. Everyone was telling him to move on, and he wanted to believe he should, but his past is holding him back. Maybe he should just go with his gut. Besides, he's out of his mom's grip. Well, the grip was loosened when he moved in with Gabriel.

    Either way, he was going to sleep on it. Maybe he'll have a breakthrough after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait. I was so busy with things. 
> 
> Things have just been so hectic lately, but I was able to finish this chapter. 
> 
> Hopefully, this chapter is good enough. Thank you for reading and leaving kudos!

Cas sat on his bed, studying from his textbook, humming to his music. It's been several days, but Cas still didn't have the guts to make a decision on whether or not to call Gadreel. He kept telling himself he would make a decision later.  
While Cas wasn't paying much attention, Dean walked in, a towel around his waist, water dripping down his torso.  
"Hey," Dean greeted, making Cas jump. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."  
The omega looked up from his book, eyeing his roommate. "Oh, uh," he stuttered out, his cheeks tinting pink. "I was focused on my studies. I didn't notice you walk in."  
"Since when did you wear glasses?" Dean asked, looking through his drawers for clothes.  
"My contacts were bugging me," Cas said, closing his textbook, turning his radio off. "If you don't mind me asking, where are your clothes?"  
Dean looked back Cas, hiding his smirk. "I went straight to the showers from the gym. I didn't bring extra clothes."  
Cas nodded, looking away from his half naked roommate. He was about to turn back to his studies when someone knocked on their door.  
"I'll get it while you put on some clothes," the omega quipped, getting off his bed to answer the door.  
When Cas opened the door, he was surprised to see who was standing there.  
"Hey, Castiel," Gadreel said, smiling.  
"Gadreel." A smile was tugging on Cas' lips. "Um, hi. What are you doing here?"  
"Well, first off, these are for you." Gadreel pulled a small bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "I met your red headed friend. Charlie I think she said."  
The omega's smile got wider, looking at the flowers. "Yes, her name is Charlie."  
"She told me I should come talk to," the alpha said, shrugging, his hands in his pocket. "She said I should try asking you out to dinner this Friday."  
"She did?" Cas asked, his cheeks tinting red in embarrassment knowing his friend is pretty much pimping him out.  
"Actually, she just told me to come talk to you." Gadreel breathed a laugh. "I was the one that wanted to ask you out."  
"Yes," Cas said, his voice low.  
Gadreel froze, not sure what to say. "Wait. 'Yes' what exactly?"  
The omega met Gadreel's eyes. "Yes, I'll go out with you."  
Gadreel smiled widely. "Great. Awesome."  
Cas chuckled, a blush going across his cheeks. He noticed Gadreel looking behind him with his eyebrows furrowed. Cas turned to where the alpha was looking.  
Dean was still in just a towel, barely pulling a shirt on, his muscles moving beautifully under his skin.  
"Oh, I didn't know you had company," Gadreel said, his words dripping with jealousy.  
"What?" Cas quickly looked back at Gadreel. "No, no. That's my roommate, Dean."  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Gadreel shook his head at his assumption. "It's just, I've seen you two together. I thought maybe...," he trailed off.  
"No. We're just friends," Cas told him, trying to be believable.  
Maybe every once in a while, Cas will think of Dean to be more than a friend, but he knows that won't happen. A sweet, confident alpha won't want a normal, plain omega like himself. Why think of Dean as more of a friend?  
Gadreel nodded, smiling. "So, is Friday still good?"  
"Yes."  
"I'll pick you up at 7," Gadreel said, kissing the omega on the cheek. "Goodnight, Castiel."  
"Goodnight," Cas said before closing the door.  
The omega held the flowers to his chest, smiling at them, as he walked back to his bed.  
Dean side eyed Cas smiling at the flowers. The alpha couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy knowing his roommate, that he may or may not have a crush on, is going on a date with another alpha. Was it wrong to be jealous? Of course. Cas wasn't his. He isn't his omega.  
The alpha quickly dressed, trying not to think of his cute omega roommate going on a date with an alpha and what they may or may not do on said date.  
"Hey, Cas?" Dean turned to look at his roommate.  
"Hmm?" Cas looked up at him, from his flowers, his blue eyes searing into Dean.  
Dean's cheeks heated up. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. "I was gonna get some dinner. Did you want to come with me?"  
"Sure," the omega bubbled, putting his flowers on his bed and grabbing his sweater.  
The two roommates walked to the cafeteria passing alphas and betas looking at Cas and staring jealously at Dean, thinking they were together.  
Dean couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips. He remembered the way all the alphas and betas looked at him when he was with his ex girlfriend, Lisa. Not that it lasted long. She cheated and he wouldn't have it.  
"So, Cas, um, you've been at this school since your freshman year?" Dean asked, breaking the defining silence.  
Cas nodded. "Charlie and I came here together right after high school."  
"How long have you known Charlie?" Dean asked as he held the door of the cafeteria open for Cas.  
"Thank you," the omega said before continuing. "I've known Charlie since she moved in next door when we were about 5."  
"Wow," Dean said, amazed. "And Balthazar and Meg?"  
"We met Balthazar when he tried hitting on Charlie then me," Cas chuckled. "He's really sweet. I mean, he can't keep it in his pants, but he can be sweet at times."  
Dean laughed. "Yeah, he's a piece of work."  
"And Meg used to be Charlie's roommate our freshman year. She has her bad side, but she can also be nice," Cas added.  
"I can see that," Dean said.  
Since the cafeteria was almost empty, they had their pick of tables. Once they got their dinner, Cas led them to a booth away from the people that were there.  
"What about you, Dean?" Cas asked, looking at Dean with a smile. "This is your first year here. Where did you go to school before?"  
"Oh, we're doing backstories," Dean said amusingly. "Okay, well, I could pretty much go to any college I wanted because of my athletic history. But I chose to go to the state university and stay close to home, but since I decided to go into photography instead of pursuing wrestling, I had to start paying out of pocket."  
"You did wrestling in high school?" Cas asked, trying not to laugh.  
"Hey, I was the best," the alpha said defensively. "I never lost."  
Cas put his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay. Maybe you can show me some of your moves."  
Both of their eyes widened once Cas said that. The omega blushed furiously, realizing what he said.  
"Oh my god, that sounded bad. I didn't mean it in that way. I was just joking," Cas rambled on, regretting even opening his mouth.  
"Cas," Dean laughed. "It's okay. I took it as a joke. No need to dig yourself a hole."  
The omega collected himself, clearing his throat and his mind of his embarrassment. "Um, so you're parents weren't upset, threatening to disown you since you decided to pursue something other than wrestling?"  
"My dad was a pretty upset. He was proud of me. He was always bragging about his all star son." Dean shrugged, still remembering the fight he had with his father. "My mom, on the other hand, was understanding. She knew I loved photography. Like I said, she's the one that bought me that expensive camera. It didn't take long for my dad to come around and accept my decision."  
"I'm glad." Cas smiled. He wished his mom would have accepted him going into art rather than becoming a doctor.  
The two roommates talked while they ate and got to know each other even better, which Dean loved. He liked learning more about Cas. He especially liked Cas' gummy smiles.  
When they finished eating, they noticed how late it was. There was one or two other people in the cafeteria besides them.  
"We should head back. We both have class in the morning," Dean said, standing up from the table.  
They started back to the dormitory, walking side by side. Cas fiddled with the sleeve of his sweater, a habit when he's nervous.  
"You know, Dean, you're really sweet," the omega said timidly.  
Dean looked down at Cas, unsure of what he meant. "Um, thanks."  
"Every alpha I met were always either trying to get in my pants or Charlie's. But you," Cas paused, looking at Dean. "You're different. You were friendly since the beginning. You never hit on me or even looked down at me for being an omega."  
The alpha shrugged. "I guess I was taught to be respectful. I always saw alphas and betas messing with my little cousin, Jo, and it always pissed me off how arrogant some of them can be."  
"Well, I'm sure you're going to make...another omega or beta very happy," Cas said, forcing the words out.  
Even if Cas was going out with Gadreel, he still couldn't think of another omega or beta being with Dean. Cas knew it was going to happen. He can't stop Dean from living his life.  
Besides, it's not like Dean would like him anyway. Cas just has to face reality.  
When they got to their dorm room, Dean unlocked it, letting Cas walk in first. After the omega took his sweater off, he grabbed some clothes and his shower caddy.  
"I'm going to take a shower," Cas told Dean, heading towards the door. Before he walked out he turned back to his roommate. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner with you. It was nice getting to know you better."  
"Yeah, um, it was," Dean said with a small grin. "We should do it again."  
"I'd like that." Cas smiled shyly, walking out, closing the door behind him.  
Dean sighed happily, smiling, throwing himself on his bed. He couldn't be happier for inviting Cas. They talked and laughed and it was something Dean craved more of.  
His euphoria didn't last long when he realized Cas would be going out with another alpha in a couple of days. He groaned, covering his face with his hands. Why does he have to feel this way?

\-----

Friday night, Charlie helped Cas pick out a nice outfit for his date. Cas was a nervous wreck. He hasn't been on a date since his his freshman year in high school.  
He was going out as a college junior. He didn't know what to expect. Was Gadreel going to want to go further than just dinner tonight? Was it expected to put out on a first date?  
"Jeez, Cas. I can hear you thinking," Charlie joked, sitting on the omega's bed while he tried on another outfit. "Don't be nervous. And definitely don't over think whatever this may or may not become."  
"I don't know if I'm ready," Cas said, turning away from the mirror. "I thought I was, but I'm kind of having an anxiety attack over this."  
"Just breathe, Cas," Charlie said, trying to calm her friend down. "Just have a nice, sweet time. Get to know each other. That's what first dates are for."  
The omega looked down. "What if he wants more than just a kiss tonight? I don't think I'm ready for that right now."  
"You're over thinking it," the beta stated. "Gadreel seems sweet. I'm sure he won't try to score with you tonight."  
Cas sighed, his head full of doubts. He knew he was over thinking it, but that's just how his mind coped with being nervous. He was sure Charlie was right. Everything will be fine.  
The omega checked his outfit one last tine and turned to his best friend, showing off his khakis and dark blue button up with a light blue sweater.  
"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner!" Charlie clapped her hands. "Finally. I think that's a perfect outfit. It brings out your eyes."  
Just as Cas let out a sigh of relief, Dean walked in, carrying his camera around his neck. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Cas looking adorable in his outfit, his hair messy as if someone ran their fingers through it.  
"Oh, um, hey," Dean stuttered out, still stunned by Cas. "You, um, you look nice."  
Cas blushed, looking away from Dean. "Thank you."  
Charlie looked between the two roommates, noticing how flustered they both were. She smiled knowingly, but didn't say anything.  
A knock on the door broke the deafening silence in the room. Cas took a deep breath, fixing his hair one last time.  
"Do not tell Gabriel about this. I'm seeing him tomorrow and I will tell him then," the omega demanded, looking straight at Charlie.  
"Yeah, yeah. I got it," the beta rolled her eyes. "Now go. Have fun." She shooed him away. "Use protection."  
"Why am I friends with you?" Cas mumbled walking to the door.  
Dean watched as Cas opened the door to greet his alpha date. He held back a growl that was ready to come out. He took gis camera from around his neck and put it on his desk before settling on his bed.  
"How are you doing, Dean?" Charlie asked.  
"Just peachy," Dean muttered. "How about you?"  
The beta took note of the bitterness in Dean's voice. She got up and sat in Dean's desk chair beside him. "Look, I don't want to embarrass you or be too blunt about this, but do you like Cas?"  
Dean looked away from Charlie, pretending to mess with his camera. "No, of course not. We're just friends."  
"What are we, in high school? Do you want me to pass you a note in study hall? 'Do you like Cas? Check yes or no,'" Charlie joked. "Come on, Dean."  
"Why does it matter? He's out with Gadreel," the alpha said, his shoulders slumped. "It's not like it's going to make a difference."  
"Maybe it will." The beta shrugged, being positive about the situation. "Maybe the date will go horribly. You could have a chance."  
"Like Cas would date me," Dean scoffed.  
"Hey, you never know," Charlie hinted, getting up from the chair. She put her hand on Dean's shoulder. "You just got to be positive."  
"When did you become a motivational speaker?" Dean chuckled.  
"Oh, you didn't know? I got certified years ago," Charlie joked, patting the alpha's shoulder. "See ya, Dean."  
The beta grabbed her bag and left Dean alone with his thoughts. He decided to try not to think about it as he packed some clothes, for the weekend, into a duffle bag.  
His mom wanted him to spend the weekend with them since his Uncle Bobby, Aunt Ellen, and cousin Jo were coming over.

\-----

"I hope this restaurant is okay," Gadreel said timidly.  
"It's very nice, Gadreel," Cas said, calming the alpha down a bit. "I know it's hard to get a reservation here."  
"I know the owner. We're really close friends," the alpha stated, clearing his throat nervously.  
A waitress walked over with a bottle of wine and two menus. "Compliments of Abner."  
She poured wine in the two glasses that were on the table before handing Cas and Gadreel the menus. "I'll give you a minute."  
"I hope wine is okay," Gadreel said. "I didn't think Abner would give us free wine."  
"Wine is great." Cas smiled, taking a sip from his glass. "So, um, what are you majoring in? If you don't mind me asking."  
"Drafting," Gadreel answered. "Mostly architecture. I used to always draw buildings, cities, basically anything that caught my interest. My dad is an engineer and he always talked about working with drafters. He thought it would be a good field for me to major in."  
"I'd really like to see some of your drawings sometime," Cas said. His anxiety was slowly starting to fade away with the small talk.  
"I'd love to show you." The alpha smiled warmly. "What about you? I always see you covered in paint, so I'm guessing you're a painter."  
"You would be correct," Cas stated. "I've always loved the concept of using paint and a blank canvas to show your emotions. My mom never approved of my 'hobby,' as she liked to put it. She wanted all her children to grow up to be doctors or surgeons. Me, being the rebel I am, decided to go to art school. My older brother is actually helping me pay for my classes."  
"Wow," Gadreel said, fascinated with Cas' story. "How many brothers and sisters do you have?"  
"3 older brothers and one younger sister," the omega chuckled. "We kind of had a chaotic household."  
Gadreel chuckled. "Well, you turned out fine. Especially for having three older brothers. My older brother use to practically torture me."  
"Oh, trust me, I got tortured. My brother, Gabriel, always played tricks on me. In my middle school picture, you can see the bald spot where my mom cut gum out of my hair." Cas shook his head, drinking from his glass.  
"You can still see the penis my brother drew on my forehead in my freshman picture." The alpha laughed. "The worst was, he did it the night before, so I scrubbed my forehead all morning."  
Cas laughed, almost spitting his wine out. "Okay, you win. That is bad. I don't think my brother would even attempt to do that."  
Just then, the waitress came back over with two plates in her hand. She placed one in front of each of them.  
"We didn't order-" Gadreel started, but stopped when he saw Abner.  
"Compliments of Abner," the waitress said with a smile. "Enjoy."  
Gadreel sighed, slightly embarrassed that his best friend was practically taking over his date. "I'm really sorry about this. Abner is very kind hearted. I really didn't think he would do any of this," Gadreel told Cas.  
"No, it's okay." Cas smiled, folding his napkin in his lap. "This is really nice. Now I don't have to look through this whole menu."  
Gadreel and Cas ate dinner and continued to get to know each other. Any of the fear Cas had was completely gone.  
The omega wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, but he was really starting to like Gadreel. Cas wasn't sure about this date to begin with, but now maybe he should have done it sooner.  
After they ate dinner and drank the rest of the wine, they walked back to the campus side by side, they're hands brushing.  
When they got to the dorm rooms, Gadreel walked Cas to his door. Cas started getting nervous again. Was Gadreel expecting more than just a goodnight kiss? If Cas refused, would Gadreel leave and never talk to him again?  
Cas fished his key out when they got to his room. He turned to face the alpha hesitantly. "I had a really nice time."  
The alpha smiled. "So did I. I'd like to do this again. I mean, if you want."  
"I'd really like that," the omega looked down timidly. "Goodnight, Gadreel."  
"Goodnight, Castiel." Gadreel kissed Cas' cheek before turning to walk away.  
"Wait," Cas called, stopping the alpha from walking.  
The omega walked up to Gadreel, hesitating a bit before leaning up and pressing his lips to Gadreel's.  
Cas want sure if it was the alcohol or just pure courage, but here he was kissing Gadreel on the first date.  
And it wasn't just a peck on the lips. Cas was high on the feeling of their lips gliding together. He deepened it, resting his hand on the nape of the alpha's neck while Gadreel held Cas' waist.  
Cas hasn't been with anyone since Inias. He hasn't even kissed anyone since Inias. Maybe that's the reason the omega was turning this goodnight kiss into more.  
Once Cas felt that touch of intimacy, his brain turned off. The alcohol wasn't helping either.  
The moment the omega felt himself starting to get wet, he pulled away, his senses starting to come back to him.  
Cas cleared his throat. "Um, I should go. I have to be up early to see my brother."  
"Of course," Gadreel rubbed the back of his neck.  
"I really did have a nice time," Cas said, trying to break the awkwardness.  
"I'm glad," the alpha smiled. "Goodnight."  
Cas watched Gadreel walk away. Wearing a dumb smile, he walked in his dorm room, noticing his Dean was already gone. He remembered Dean telling him that he was going to his parent's house for the weekend.  
The omega got ready for bed, still thinking of how surprisingly nice his date with Gadreel went.  
The bliss didn't last long when he remembered he would have to tell Gabriel that he is dating again. Cas knew it wouldn't go well considering how protective Gabriel tends to be. Even when Cas brought Inias home, his alpha brother interrogated Inias like he was a murderer.  
Someone started knocking on the door frantically. Cas got up quickly and opened the door only to find the other reason the omega never introduced any dates.  
"Charlie," the omega sighed, letting his friend in. "I thought there was a damn fire."

\-----

"Dean." Sam smiled when he opened the front door to see his big brother.  
"Hey, Sammy." Dean smiled, ruffling his 13 year old brother's hair, walking in with his duffle bag in hand. "Where's mom and dad?"  
"Dad's at work. Mom's-"  
"Dean!" Mary cut Sam off rushing to the front door, pulling Dean in to a big hug.  
"Hi, mom," Dean said.  
"How are you, sweetie?" Mary asked, pulling away from Dean.  
"Same as last weekend. Just fine,"  
"Don't be sarcastic with me," Mary scolded, frowning. "Go put your bag upstairs."  
"Yes, ma'am." Dean sighed.  
"I heard that sigh," Mary said as she was walking back to the kitchen.  
Sam snickered. "I love when you come over. It takes the heat off of me."  
"Shut up, bitch," Dean said, shoving Sam playfully.  
"Jerk," Sam muttered.  
Once Dean put his things in his old bedroom, he came back downstairs. His mouth started watering, smelling the fresh, homemade pie baking in the oven.  
He rushed to the kitchen, hoping to lick the spoon clean like he did when his mom baked. When he got there, he already saw Sam licking the spoon.  
"What the hell?" Dean huffed. "I always get the spoon when I come home."  
"Sam was helping me, so I gave it to him." Mary said as she started washing dishes.  
Sam stuck his tongue out at Dean, standing beside their mom, knowing Dean wouldn't do anything to him if he stayed next to Mary.  
"You little brat," Dean mumbled to himself.  
"Dean called me a brat," Sam told Mary.  
"Dean," Mary chided. "Why don't you two do some bonding and go to the grocery store for me?"  
"Fine," the alpha said, glaring at Sam, smirking. "Let's go little brother."  
Sam looked at Mary, then at Dean. "I've made a mistake."  
Both Winchesters squared each other up on either side of the kitchen island. Sam ran past Dean towards the front door, Dean hot on his heels.  
Just as Dean grabbed Sam's shirt collar, the front door opened, their alpha father standing there.  
"Hey, dad," Dean said, letting Sam go slowly.  
"If you're going to do that, do it outside. You know your mother takes pride in how nice this house it," John said nonchalantly, hanging his jacket by the door.  
John patted Sam's head before walking past them to greet Mary in the kitchen.  
"Come on, Sammy," Dean said, emphasizing by patting Sam's back.  
Sam flinched, thinking his big brother was going to get his revenge.  
Both brothers jumped in Dean's beloved impala his dad gave him for his 18th birthday.  
"So, any signs of presenting?" Dean asked as he drove them to the store.  
"No, not really. Mom and dad keep telling me it will happen, but it's been past the time it took you to present," Sam said, his shoulders slumped. "I just don't want to be an omega."  
Dean was taken aback from Sam's prejudice. "Hey, what have I told you?" He shot his younger brother a glare. "I don't like that. Omegas are not any less a person than an alpha or beta. Yes, technically, they are lower than us on the ranks, but that doesn't mean anything."  
"You're just saying that 'cause you like Cas," Sam teased with a small smirk. His smirk grew when he saw Dean's cheeks tint pink.  
"That has nothing to do with it," Dean gritted between a clenched jaw. "I just don't like that old way of thinking that dad grew up with."  
"Yeah, yeah." Sam rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just ask Cas out already? You always talk about him."  
"I told you, he's not interested in me," The alpha said, his voice dripping with sadness. "Besides, he's already seeing another alpha."  
"Maybe it won't work out between them," Sam said, shrugging. "You never know."  
"When did everyone decide to become my motivational speaker?" Dean retorted.  
The two brothers walked around the grocery store, finding whatever their mother needed.  
Dean handed the younger Winchester half of the list. "Here. Get the last couple of things while I get the vegetables mom needs."  
Sam agreed and walked off, leaving Dean to browse the many fruits and vegetables.  
He grabbed the vegetables he knew, but there were a few that he had no idea what they looked like.  
"What the fuck is an artichoke?" The alpha muttered, looking through rows and rows of different greenery.  
"Is this what you're looking for?" A voice asked.  
Dean turned to where the voice came from, noticing a hand holding out a green dragon-egg looking thing. Realization flashed across Dean's face as he looked at the person holding the odd looking vegetable.  
"Lisa," The alpha breathed out, feeling like he got hit in the gut.  
The beta flashed a small smile. "It's nice to see you, Dean."  
"Yeah, uh, you too." Dean said, his voice faltering. "You look good."  
"Thank you," Lisa smiled, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "So do you."  
Dean breathed a laugh, smiling a bit. He grabbed the artichoke, putting it in a plastic bag. "Uh, thanks for this."  
"You never would good at shopping," the beta joked, trying to keep the conversation going.  
"Yeah. That wasn't one of my strong suits." Dean shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "How have you been?"  
"I've been good," Lisa nodded, looking down, rubbing her stomach. "Just waiting for this little guy to arrive."  
The alpha looked down at Lisa's stomach. He didn't even noticed her enlarged belly. "Oh, wow. You're pregnant."  
"Yeah. Almost 7 months, actually," the beta said, smiling at her stomach.  
"So, I guess you and 'what's his name' are doing well," Dean commented, trying not to let his bitterness come through his words.  
"No," Lisa answered. "Once he learned that I was pregnant, he ran off."  
"Oh, really? I'm sorry to hear that." Dean crossed his arms. "I guess the guy you cheated on me with wasn't much of a loyal alpha."  
"Dean, I will never forgive myself for cheating on you. It was a huge mistake. I can't tell you how sorry I am," Lisa pleaded, her brown eyes glazing over with tears.  
"So, thanks again for the artichoke," Dean said, before turning around and walking away to go find his brother.  
The alpha didn't care how many times Lisa apologized, he wouldn't forgive her. Deep down, of course, he still had some feelings for her. Lisa was his first actual long term relationship. Lisa ruined it by being unfaithful. He wouldn't just forgive and forget.  
Once Dean spotted his younger brother, they grabbed the last couple of things before they checked out and left.


End file.
